


Date Night

by deadlylemons



Category: Guys and Dolls - Loesser/Swerling/Burrows
Genre: F/F, lol lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lesbian time with sarah and adelaide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

It was dark, the sun already set and stars scattered across the city. Adelaide followed Sarah, being practically dragged into the mission from their late night date. Her hair was messy and her lipstick was smeared, and she could feel her pantyhose clinging to her thighs.

Sarah looked back at her, grinning, her cheeks littered with Adelaide’s lipstick marks. Her lips were slightly swollen, from their activities before Sarah rushed out of the dimly lit bar. The two girls stumbled into the mission, Sarah pushing the tall blonde up against the wall.

“You know, Adelaide. I had a lot of fun tonight.” She slurred slightly, her lips meeting the other girl’s in a bit sloppy fashion. Adelaide hummed through the kisses, smiling slightly. “So did I, Sarah. I liked it a lot better than when Nathan took me out on dates.” Sarah kissed her again, making her forget completely about that douche, Nathan Detroit. 

The mission doll’s hands began to wander, groping at the singer’s breasts, supping them and massaging them slightly. Adelaide gasped, and Sarah moved her mouth down to the other’s neck, kissing and nipping at the flesh slightly. 

Adelaide felt her panties become soaked, and she pressed her legs together, trying to cause some friction. Sarah noticed this, and smiled, her hand moving down to rub against her core. The singer moaned, her hands hooking around Sarah’s neck. 

“O-oh, god.. Sarah!” She gasped, pressing herself into the other girl’s palm, rutting against it gently. “You’re a little excited, Adelaide. Did Nathan ever do this to you? It seems like he didn’t.” Sarah said, using both hands to tug on Adelaide’s panties and pantyhose, pulling them down enough so she could have access. 

Sarah quickly got down on her knees, becoming face-to-face with Adelaide’s wetness. “Sarah, dear- please.” She begged, pulling up her dress. Sarah complied with her wishes, licking a long stripe up her folds. The blonde moaned loudly, her hand coming up to muffle her sounds.

The mission doll set a fast pace, her tongue flicking over Adelaide’s clit, while her fingers trailed up and down, before pressing into the singer’s tight hole. She gasped, biting down on her hand, and moving her hips along the digits, fucking herself on Sarah’s fingers.

The door to the mission opened softly, and Jule, peaked inside. He looked around before noticing Adelaide and Sarah, watching as Adelaide came undone with Sarah’s tongue. His eyes grew wide and he quickly shut the door, looking back at the group of gamblers who weren’t paying attention.

“Look fellas, door’s locked. We need to find another place.” Was all he said.


End file.
